Digital presentations are used to educate and inform audiences on particular subjects as well as to market products and services. Furthermore, presentations are used in a variety of industries and in a variety of different applications. For example, a drug company representative may use a presentation to educate a medical professional about the benefits of a particular drug. Tools such as Microsoft PowerPoint, for example, enable a user to create such presentation.
In certain industries, a user may be required to adhere to specific rules and regulations in terms of the type of content that can be included in such presentations and the format in which the content is presented. However, a user creating a presentation may not be familiar with the industry specific rules which a presentation must adhere to or may inadvertently overlook the rules when creating a presentation.